


Stay By Me Forever

by AlphaVoyager



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: M/M, Secret Santa, adrenaline and cuddles, also bretts fucken sappy and loves his boys, idk how to write, its so short im so sorry, post heist fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaVoyager/pseuds/AlphaVoyager
Summary: Aleks was screaming the whole way to the car, James following suit, Brett just trailed behind them, smiling to himself, he sure was in love with those two, for better or for worse. Mostly for better. They kept his life interesting. He loved them.





	Stay By Me Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DannyDanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyDanger/gifts).



> A secret santa fic for my lovely friend Danger, I hope you enjoy it. I had fun writing it. I also never write dialogue im so sorry i tried but it just was so out of character i immediately deleted but i hope you enjoy !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Adrenaline was coursing through their veins. They had never done something like this before, they would be rich, they would be famous, this would be their break. They would never need to pull off another heist like this. Aleks was screaming the whole way to the car, James following suit, Brett just trailed behind them, smiling to himself, he sure was in love with those two, for better or for worse. Mostly for better. They kept his life interesting. He loved them. Aleks was practically vibrating with energy, his whole body was jittery and twitching, and he had the most manic grin on his face. Brett knew that would fade soon, fires burn hot but fast, that’s all he knew. 

Aleks was clinging to James the whole way home. They had their heads held close together, whispering and giggling, some words and snippets of the conversation drifting to the front of the car where Brett was trying to get them home safely. After just pulling off the biggest heist yet, the whole car was filled with adrenaline, so thick you could almost cut it with a knife. The three men were jittery and wanted to get home to let out their pent up energy. Brett turned to look at James and Aleks, who had stopped talking all together and were just leaning back laughing their fucking asses off like the idiots that they are. Brett smiled to himself, they may be idiots, but they’re his idiots and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He pushed down on the gas pedal and sped the rest of the way home. 

The three managed to stumble their way through the front door, after some difficulty and complaining from Aleks because he wanted to be holding on to both James and Brett when walking through the door, solely because he got off on making their lives difficult, or something like that. When they finally all pushed their way inside, Mishka and Ein jumped off the couch that they were previously dozing off on to run their way over and attack everyone. Aleks let them both out and ran over to the kitchen to grab food and alcohol. He tossed the bottles of liquor and beer over to James and plopped down on the couch, Brett and James sitting down next to him. After digging into the chips he had grabbed, he meandered his way onto Brett’s lap and snuggled into his chest, James looked over and moved closer, resting his head on Brett’s shoulder. Aleks squirmed around in Brett’s lap, trying to get comfortable, and Brett wrapped his arms around Aleks to hold him still. 

A dumb action movie was playing on the TV and the three took it upon themselves to point out everything wrong with it, a favorite pastime between them, eventually the leftover adrenaline from the heist wore off, and Aleks started falling asleep, Brett’s eyes were dangerously close to closing also, so they all worked their way upstairs to get comfy in the bed. Aleks looked over at James and Brett wished then in that moment that he had a camera near him and that he could capture the way they looked at each other. Aleks was looking at James like he hung all the stars in the sky just for him, rearranged the constellations to spell his name. And although Brett knew that Aleks looked at both of them like that, it was a wonderful sight seeing him looking at James with that expression, pure love coming across his face. It wasn’t too often that Aleks would let that look come through, but every single time, Brett felt like the luckiest guy on the face of the earth. He had two of the most amazing men by his side, they were in a loving relationship, he never had anything like that before, he wanted to wrap those two up, keep them safe in his arms forever, so that they would never get hurt. But he knew that wouldn’t happen. He knew that there would be more nights like tonight, where they would all be on the brink of death at least one point during the night, but he knew that in the end, his boys would come back to him and he had no need to worry about them.

He loved these two so much that he couldn’t even begin to describe it, so he just got in bed and held onto Aleks, and held James’s hand. There would be time in the morning for them to have a conversation about maybe not trying to get themselves killed because fuck he couldn't handle that.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
